Nora's progeny
by Smashingcrosses
Summary: After Nora saves a boy who was attacked by Russel by making him Vampire. I know my summary fucking blows. But please R&R? :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Nora walked down the halls of the Authority, they were empty as it was well past sunrise. She stopped in her tracks, looking behind her, there was something in Russel Edgington's room. But he had taken off the night before, but it still made her nervous. She walked slowly towards his room, she jumped as the door flew open. Out stumbled a boy, no more than 16 or 17.

He was dressed in a gray thermal sweat shirt, and black gym-shorts. Nora was surprised he was even a wake let alone walking around. Nora reached a tender hand towards the boy. Without a moments hesitation he grabbed her wrist, twisting until the bone snapped. She let out a painful yelp, before she could react he head-butt'd her.

They both stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. "Nobody wins with a head-butt." he remarked, trying to regain his bearings. Nora watched the boy, studying him, no human had inflicted that kind of damage on her since she was turned. She wiped the blood from her nose as it had already healed. The boy tried to stand, but it was to no avail. "You're pretty strong for a human." Nora said, breaking the awkward silence.

"You're pretty cute for a vamp-bitch." He responded, Nora couldn't help but giggle. She stood and walked towards the boy, still struggling to stand. Nora put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Don't touch me." he snapped, still trying to stand. "Oh for christ sake." Nora shook her head and helped the boy to his feet. Practically dragging him to her room.

She set him on the bed, unsure of what to do now. His eye's drooped closed as he began to fade in and out of , she was running out of time. Nora stood sat next to him, trying to keep him awake while she decided what to do. "Can you tell me your name?" Nora asked, to keep him awake and out of genuine curiosity.

"G-gable." he slurred and stuttered. _"You're going to have to turn him, if you truly want to save him."_ Godric stood, his ghostly white-glow illuminating him. "What if I'm not ready to be a maker?" Nora asked. _"Then you'll have to watch him die." _Godric's voice faded away. Only pondering this for a moment, she sunk her fangs into his neck. Gable struggled for a moment, but he quickly passed out.

_"Wake up my child." _Gable slowly opened his eye's, unsure of where he was or what was going on. He opened his eye's, the pretty brunette vampire was sitting at the end of the bed. "What have you done to me?" Gable asked, looking at himself. "I made you into a vampire." Nora smiled. Gable didn't no whether he should be angry, or happy.

"Nora?" a man's voice came, snapping him from his thoughts. A tall blonde haired man walked into the room. "Nora, what the fuck did you do!?" the man began scolding her. "Wait! Eric, let me explain!" Nora pleaded. "Gable? Can you give us a minute?" Nora asked politely. "Why?" Gable argued. "As your maker I command you." Nora ordered.

"Fuck." Gable said annoyed as he walked out of the room. Nora and Eric both laughed as Gable left the room. "Alright, explain." Eric demanded in a some what soft voice. "I found him stumbling out of Edgington's room, I couldn't just let him die, Eric!" Nora explained. "But why did you turn him?" Eric pressed. "I don't know, Eric. There's something about, him, I can't explain it." Nora blurted out.

"I'll leave you two alone." Eric smiled leaving the room, as Gable entered. "You could use a bath my child." Nora laughed , flicking a few pieces of matted hair from his face. "And some new clothes." Nora looked at his sweat-shirt which was tattered and torn, and covered in his blood.

Not sure if I'm gonna continue this, depends on the feed back

I really love your guy's reviews! Good or bad, give me tips and pointers?

Thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gable worked his fingers through his matted hair. Letting out an irritated growl as he pulled his finger through a thick mat. "Fuck this shit." He yelled threw open the shower door, accidentally shattering the glass as he did it. He could here Nora giggle as Gable nervously stared at the shattered glass on the ground. "Still not used to the new body?" She teased. Gable was still dumb founded by what he'd just done.

He got dressed, awkwardly, as Nora was watching him from the bed. They walked together to the main room in silence, Gable was too shy to speak. "What? Yesterday you're brave enough to break my arm and now you're too nervous to talk?" Nora gave him an odd look. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at the floor. Nora sighed, her attempts at making conversation had failed.

"How nice of you to join us." Rosalyn said, annoyed by her tardiness. "And who the fuck is this?" She quickly added gesturing at Gable. He quickly yanked the sleeves of his sweatshirt down. Nora shook her head. "This is my progeny, Gable." She smiled, glancing at him as he smiled uncomfortably. "Why don't you take him and get him something to eat, Nora. Then come back, we have business to attend too." Salome suggested. "Good idea." She responded rushing Gable out of the room. "Is there something you're trying to hide?" She asked suspiciously.

"No." He said looking away. She grabbed his chin turned his face towards her. "As your maker I command you, tell me what you're hiding." She ordered in a soft but stern voice. Gable sighed and yanked up his sleeves. "What are these?" She asked, rubbing the dark brown dots that spotted his arms. "They're track marks." He said, pulling the sleeves down again. "I'm not proud of who I am." He said quietly turning away from her.

Nora didn't know how to comfort him, she bit her nail as she thought of something to say. "let's get you fed." She changed the subject, leading him from the room.

Gable sat on the bed, awaiting Nora to come back. Nora came in, a pretty girl with long red hair on her hip. The girl plopped down on the bed, she didn't seem there, like the lights were on but no one was home. His fangs snapped out without his consent as he tried his best not to attack the girl. "Well go on, I don't have all night." Nora said impatiently. "I-I don't want to hurt her." He said looking away. "And you won't, as long as you listen to me." She said. He bit his his lip so hard he bled, he couldn't deny his hunger any longer.

He grabbed the girl and pinned her to the bed, sinking his fangs into her and drinking. Nora grabbed his hair and pulled his head back away from the girl. "Slow down, my child." She warned. "Yes ma'am." Gable responded eager to get back to his meal.

He drank until the girl passed out ad at that point Nora was forced to pull him off of her.

Gable was laying with his head in Nora's lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. The night was coming to an end and dawn was nearing. "So, how old are you?" Gable asked looking at Nora. "Didn't anyone ever teach you it's rude to ask a women her age?" She teased. "Ugh." Gable rolled his eyes and turned over. "I'm about 400 hundred years old. Don't be so up tight!" She laughed.

"Why me? Of all the humans you've come across? Why did you pick me?" Gable finally worked up the courage to ask. "I'm not sure, there's something about you." Nora smiled, brushing his hair from his face. Gable chuckled slightly looking at her. "I guess I should be happy. I get a whole 'nother shot at life. No more addiction, no more relapses." Nora looked at him, hurt to see her progeny like this.

"What is it my child?" She leaned forward. "I hurt a lot of people so I could get high." Gable's head dropped in shame.

They were interrupted by Salome and 3 guards barging in. They grabbed Gable and drug him from the bed. "Release him." Nora demanded, her fangs snapping. "Sit down, Nora, we have to ask him a few questions." Salome ordered softly. Nora let out an irritated growl as Gable struggled against the guard's grip.

I think Ill end this chapter here, I don't really have any other projects right now so I decided to start back up on this. Hope you liked it :) R&R please. And I got a Pm asking me to change my user name. The answer is no fuck off.

Probably have another chapter up soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Please Salome, release my progeny. Gable is not a mainstreaming spy." Nora pleaded. Salome ignored her, she was busy watching the interrogation. Eric moved uncomfortably in his seat, hating to see his sister in such distress.

"You're track marks made it hard to find a vein." Rosalyn said, sitting down in front of Gable. "Let's talk about mainstreaming, you do you know what that is right?" Rosalyn asked condescendingly. "I'm a junkie not an idiot." Gable replied annoyed with her already. "Well those two things seem to walk hand in hand." She shrugged. "Will you tell me what it is you want so I can get the fuck outta this thing." Gable yelled looking at his restraints. "Do you know what this is?" She asked holding up the vampire bible.

"No. What is it?" Gable asked, not really caring about the answer. "This is the vampire bible. It states, that before God made Adam and Eve, he made Lilith, the original vampire." Rosalyn explained. "You believe that?" Gable laughed. "You really bought into that bull shit? In 3 years of being an addict learned one thing, there is no God. You think yourself above humans. Some how better than them but, but in reality you're just as stupid, and just as arrogant, and just as crazy." Gable insulted her, with a smirk.

An evil smile crept across her lips, as she lifted a remote and clicked the button, pumping Gable's veins with silver. Gable screamed in agony, Nora could hear his screams in her ears, and it was unbearable. Gable cringed glaring at her as his fangs came out. "I thought Nora would have taught you better than this." Rosalyn laughed, giving him another dose of silver.

Gable bit through his lower lip, refusing to scream as the silver coursed through his body.

"Stop it!" Nora demanded. "He's not a mainstreaming spy. You got what you needed now let my progeny go!" She refused to allow this to continue any longer than it already had. Salome nodded and gestured for her to retrieve him. She rushed down to the room, throwing open the door and glaring at Rosalyn as she undid the restraints around his wrists and ankles.

He stood for a moment but collapsed into Nora's arms immediately. Nora growled at Rosalyn, her fangs snapping out without her realizing it. "Aw look, your Mommy's here to rescue you. How cute." Rosalyn laughed as Nora helped Gable to his feet. "I should rip you apart." Nora hissed. "Nora," Eric said, called standing behind her. "I'm sure Gable would like to get some rest." Eric suggested to get her away from Rosalyn. Gable nodded his agreements to Nora. "Fine." She said, helping Gable back to the room.

"This was just stupid of you." Eric said pacing back and forth. "What?" Nora looked at him confused. "For you to become a maker, you're a child. You don't know anything about raising a vampire." Eric lectured Nora with a love inspired irritation. Nora looked away, hurt that he could think so little of her. "Get out." Nora demanded. "Nora.." Eric began. "This may be a shock to you, but I am capable of caring for someone other than myself. Now get out of my room." A few tears dripped onto her cheeks.

Eric reluctantly did as she said, glancing at her as she sat next to an unconscious Gable. Nora sat next to him, stroking his long brown hair as she smiled through her tears. "I may not be the perfect maker, but I do promise to love you forever." Nora said, pressing a tender kiss on Gable's cheek.

"Mother?" Gable woke the following evening as Nora got dressed. She couldn't help but smile, he hadn't called her that up until now. "Yes my child?" Nora smiled sitting at the end of the bed. "Can I tell you something?" Gable looked at her. A pleading look in his eyes. "Of course." She said, curious and worried at the same time. "The night I was taken and brought here by Russell and Steve. I was planning on ODing." Gable dropped his head in shame.

"I feel like such a coward." whipping away the bloody tears that were pouring from his eyes. Nora wrapped her arms around him, he quickly returned her embrace; burying his face into her purple dress. "Sorry." Gable apologized, whipping his eyes as he looked at the bloody stain on her blouse.

I guess Ill end chapter on a sad moment!

: Over dose. ODing is purposely taking too much and attempting suicide.

Have another chapter up in a few days :)


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to skip ahead to after they escape the authority, just after Bill becomes Billith

Chapter four

Gable tossed and turned, or as much as he could sharing a small coffin with Nora. "What is it?" Nora questioned annoyed that he was keeping her awake. Gable shrugged and rolled over again, still feeling uncomfortable. "I'm still not used to sharing a bed, or well a coffin with someone I guess." He responded. "You never slept in the same bed as someone?" Nora looked over her shoulder at him.

"No, well I did when I was little but not in a few years." He shrugged off the answer. "Gable, are you a virgin?" Nora couldn't help but giggle. "Thanks for the ego boost." Gable responded irritated by her reaction. "I'm just shocked." Nora smiled. "Why? Im not tall, or muscular, and girls weren't exactly lining up to date that kid who was shooting up in the bathroom." Gable explained.

"Well I think you're handsome." Nora smiled going to give him a kiss. Gable recoiled slightly. "You have never even kissed a girl have you?" Nora couldn't believe this. 'Well no." Gable responded quickly. Without a word Nora pressed her lips to his, Gable was surprised but quickly kissed back. "Okay. Now go to sleep." Nora said pulling away and rolling over on her side, Gable chuckled and rubbed his eyes before rolling over.

Nora sat at the bar, reading the same verse from the vampire bible over and over. Occasionally she'd stop to watch Gable aimlessly wanderer around the bar on his hands.  
"We have to go." Nora suddenly said slamming the bible closed and jumping up. "Where are we going?" Gable asked following her out the door. "Ill explain later." Nora responded as she stopped to let Gable catch up with her, before running off again. "God damn it." Gable groaned. Before he knew it they were in rural area. But, Nora was no where to be found. He searched for her sent but came up empty.

"Aahhh!" Nora let out a painful help from near by. Gable ran to her aid. "LAVTF! Announce yourself human or vampire?" An officer with an assault rifle ordered. "Who the fuck are the LAVFT?" Nora questioned confused. They opened fire, sending Nora backwards as she screamed in agony. "Mother!"Gable called out without thinking. "Gable run!" Nora yelled to her progeny. "Vamp on the hill!" Another officer called out, firing just one shot, hitting Gable in the stomach. "Leave my progeny be!" Nora demanded grabbing ones leg, which only earned her a kick to the ribs.

Gable stumbled backwards, his arms crossed over his stomach as he tried to scream but nothing came out. Niall shrugged his shoulders and teleported back to Sookie's. Gable stumbled trying to flee and found he no longer had his vampire speed. "Fuck." He grimaced as ran through the trees. "Help!" Gable's voice was weak as he collapsed to his knees in the drive way of Sookie Stackhouse's home. "Help me!" He screamed at the top his lungs.

"Gable?" Sookie said confused. "Spread out! He couldn't have gotten far!" A man's voice echoed from the trees. "Hide me. Please." Gable begged. "Hurry into the house." Sookie grabbed his hand and helped him to the door. "Sookie, maybe that's not such a good idea." Ben suggested. "Im not gonna leave the kid outside." Sookie responded with a hint of annoyance. Gable vomited blood onto the floor. "Sorry." He coughed, glancing at Sookie who just ignored it and kept going.

"Why aren't I healing?" Gable asked rhetorically, as Sookie dropped him on the sofa. He lifted his shirt, his arm trembling as he did. He yanked the bullet out, his fingers tossing the bullet across the room. "I have to find her." Gable said standing from the couch. "No, you're not going anywhere." Sookie said, stepping in front of him. Gable's fangs came out in anger. "They took my Mother, now get the fuck out of my way!" He growled walking towards her.

Niall intervened, zapping Gable sending him into the wall. "Fuck that hurts." He jumped up and down, trying to shake it off. "the hell was that?" He was confused. "God it's worse than being tazzed." Gable remarked. "Ben, Niall, make sure he doesn't leave. I need to make a phone call." Sookie ordered leaving the room. "Why can't you just let me find her!?" Gable growled out of a love for Nora.

"Just, calm down." Ben tried to calm Gable down. "Oh fuck off." Gable yelled, dropping to his knees.

Eric banged on the door, which Sookie quickly answered. "Come one in." Sookie said, gesturing him to come. "Oh great, this fuckin guy." Gable rolled his eyes. "Where did they take Nora?" Eric's voice sounded almost frantic. "Do you think I'd still be here if I knew where she was?" Gable hissed, pacing back and forth. Eric turned and began to head for the door. "Where the hell are you going?" Gable snapped at him. "To find my sister." Eric responded looking over his shoulders. "Let's go then." Gable calmed down a little.

"I think I handle this without you junkie." Eric shrugged and took off out the door. "Douche bag." Gable said under his breath plopping down on the couch.

That ends chapter 4 :) Hope you enjoyed.

You guys are slacking on the reviews :)


End file.
